


Jinwoo, pack you things, your dad cheated on me

by secretcypher



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Funny, M/M, Someone chated on someone, X1debut, but not really, well...you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcypher/pseuds/secretcypher
Summary: “Jinwoo, pack your things, you dad cheated on me”With that simple phrase, Jinhyuk cut the phone call, leaving his son with his mouth wide open.“Ehm… dad?”“Yes, baby?”“Appa just called me on the phone”“Good, tell him to bring soja sauce, we ran out“Ugh… I really don’t think he wants to”“Why not?” Wooseok turned around to give his son his full attention.“He just called me and told me to pack my things because you cheated on him”Wooseok raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side.“Huh?”





	Jinwoo, pack you things, your dad cheated on me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say haha  
Enjoy!

“ _ Jinwoo, pack your things, you dad cheated on me” _

With that simple phrase, Jinhyuk cut the phone call, leaving him with his mouth wide open. The teen blinked several times, without even taking the device from its place against his ear. Then, he proceeded to look at his father, who was in front of him, cutting vegetables on the kitchen counter. 

“Ehm… dad?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Appa just called me on the phone”

“Good, tell him to bring soja sauce, we ran out” said Wooseok, without even looking up from his task. He put the potatoes in a bowl and then started with the carrots. 

“Ugh… I really don’t think he wants to”

“Why not?” Wooseok turned around to give his son his full attention. 

“He just called me and told me to pack my things because you cheated on him”

Wooseok raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side. 

“Huh?”

Jinwoo raised his shoulders in a gesture that said “I don't know either”. In that moment, the front door of their home opened and Jinhyuk came barreling through it. Without even looking at his husband, he went to their shared bedroom and disappeared into it. Wooseok and Jinwoo shared a confused look before Jinhyuk emerged again, this time holding a handbag and a much bigger suitcase. With these two things, he proceed to pack some things that were scattered in the living room. 

“Ehm… Jinhyuk?” tried Wooseok. The other didn’t even look at him “Baby, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Baby?” That word got Jinhyuk’s full attention. He dropped the bags unceremoniously on the floor and looked at him with cold eyes. “Baby!?’ How dare you call me that? How could you do it after you cheated on me?”

“Yeah, what’s that nonsense about me cheating on you anyway?” asked Wooseok, voice dripping with boredness. Jinhyuk and him have been married for almost 12 years, and been dating since they were seventeen. He was used to his husband’s antics and craziness. So, for him, this was nothing more that a stupid thought. 

Jinhyuk let his arms fall to his sides, an incredulous look on his face. 

“Really? Are we gonna play that game? Are you really pretending that you don’t know what I’m talking about?”

“No, I’m afraid I’m not pretending…” 

“This is unbelievable” 

“I’m thinking the same thing” replied Wooseok. 

“Em… Appa?”

Both of them turned around to see Jinwoo, still seated on the kitchen table. The boy had his brows furrowed, an apple untouched between his hands. 

“Can you please explain that to me, too? I don’t understand” 

“You don’t need to know, baby, all you have to know is that you’re going to live with me from now on”

“Woa, woa, woa, hold on” Wooseon held his hands in the air, signaling him to stop talking “You are not taking my son anywhere. You are telling me right now what’s this about or I’m gonna smack you right in the face in about 8.5 seconds”

“Knock, knock!” 

A new cheerful voice caught the attention of the three members of the family. They looked at their -still- open front door and saw Seungyoun peeking his head through the hole. He was smiling his 1000 watts smile, as usual, even if he noted the gloomy aura inside the house. 

Jinhyuk let out a dry laugh, clearly distressed with the appearance. 

“Wow, the nerve of you…” 

Those words, so coldly thrown at Seungyoun, made his smile leave his face immediately. 

“Is this a bad time?... We can come back later…”

“No, we can’t” a second voice flew through the door and then Seungyoun was pushed inside the house, tripping on his feet and almost falling to the floor. With him inside the living room, the family finally saw Hangyul standing in the doorway, clearly displaced for waiting outside. “We drove all the way from our apartment and I’m not going back this soon. The traffic is a bitch at this hour” 

“Language” asked Wooseok, crossing his arms and signaling Jinwoo with a light head move. 

“You’re not staying” said Jinhyuk, capturing everyone’s attention again. “You have to leave right now. And you, Hangyul… how can you still be with that cheater, too?”

Okey, now everyone was officially lost. 

“Don’t tell me that you don’t know” continued the oldest “That Seungyoun cheated on you with Wooseok” 

“What!?” screamed Seungyoun. 

  
“What the hell are you saying!?” for a moment, Wooseok forgot everything about language and proceed to hit his husband in the chest “How could you say that!? I would  _ never _ do that, and less with Seungyoun!” 

“Hey!” complained said man “What are you saying? I’d be a great lover, thank you very much”

“You’re not helping” exclaimed Wooseok, not up for jokes. He turned around to his husband again “Why are you saying that? I want a clear explanation.”

“Stop with this act!” said Jinhyuk, laughing without emotion “I saw it, Seungyoun was stupid enough to post it in his Instagram account, so everybody can see it” He looked at Seungyoun “If you are proud enough to post it on social media, then you can take your stupid affair and go straight to…”

“Langage!” exclaimed Hangyul this time. 

“Wait, wait, wait” Wooseok signaled all of them to shut up “What video are you talking about? I don’t know anything about a video”

“The one that he posted on his Instagram’s stories yesterday night.”

After a beat of silence where everyone was trying to figure out what video Jinhyuk was talking about, Hangyul groaned and hit Seungyoun in the chest, earning a disgruntled noise from his boyfriend. 

“I know what he’s talking about, oh my god, I told you that was going to be a pain in the ass!”

Wooseok didn’t even try to stop him from saying a bad word, he just crossed his arms and tried to recapitulate what situation Jinhyuk was possible complaining about. It was a surprise when the first on give a reaction to all the group was Jinwoo. 

“Ah!” the little teen hit his open palm with his other hand “The make up session!”

Wooseok only needed 2 second to realise what his husband and son were talking about. Then, his face contorted to transform into an expression that cause fear in everyone, except Jinhyuk. 

“You are telling me…” They weren’t in presence of Kim Wooseok anymore, oh no, this was  _ Woosatan _ “... that you came barreling into our house… started accusing me of cheating on you… told me that you were gonna take my son away from me… FOR A STUPID ADVERTISING FOR HANGYUL’S MAKE UP INSTAGRAM PAGE?”

“IT WAS NOT STUPID” contraatacked Jinhyuk, still angry. 

“IT WAS JUST AN ADVERTISING, WE DIDN’T EVEN KISS, ARE YOU INSANE!?”

“BUT HE WAS ABOUT TO, HE PUT HIS MOUTH RIGHT ON YOURS!”

“OH MY GOD, HE DID THAT BECAUSE MOST OF HANGYUL’S CUSTOMERS DIG THE YAOI THEME, HOW CAN YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU!?”

“IT WAS THE SAME FEELING, HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN I SAW THAT!?” 

“YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE” 

While his two friends continued to scream at each other, Hangyul sighed and sat next to Jinwoo, taking his apple and biting into it. 

“I told you this was gonna be a disaster, Youn” 

Seungyoun was at his side, watching the scene while stealing some pieces of tomatoes from the counter, an amazed expression in his face. 

“Well, it’s Jinhyuk fault, he shouldn't be jealous for that supid thing”

“GROW UP JINHYUK, I DON’T GO BALLISTIC WHEN YOU MET UP WITH THE TRAINEES IN YOUR RECORDING STUDIO _ ALONE _ ”

“BECAUSE THAT’S MY JOB”

“AND THIS WAS OUR FRIEND ASKING FOR A FAVOR”

“AAAH, NOW A KISS IS A FAVOR”

“WE-DIDN’T-EVEN-KISS!”

“WELL I’M LEAVING ANYWAY, THAT MADE ME FEEL AWFUL” 

“OF COURSE YOUR LEAVING, YOU ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK THAT I’M LETTING YOU SLEEP WITH ME TONIGHT AFTER THIS ACCUSATION!”

“FINE!”

“FINE!”

“And when are you telling your Appa that you were there, too?” asked Hangyul to his nephew, who pouted and shook his head.

“Are you kidding me? If they are angry at each other, even if it's for a few hours, they spoil me even more because they think that they are ‘damaging me’”

“Wow, you truly are the son of Woosatan…” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired in a meme that saw on the internet about that rude, rude, move of Seungyoun where he grabbed Wooseok's chin in U got it in their debut showcase (It wasn't even planned, he did it for the lols XD).  
I don't know, I wanted to write a crack fic and this is the final result XD  
I hope you don't hate it.


End file.
